


故园风雨后

by kutnahorabones



Series: 故园风雨后 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:36:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 接电影2时间线





	1. 失眠的一夜

（一）失眠的一夜

纽特躺下来，拉上毯子。他睡不着，辗转反侧。倒不是因为他不喜欢这张床。  
全世界四处游走的神奇生物学家怎么会认床？更何况这是他自己的床，从六岁起就开始睡的、位于斯卡曼德庄园主宅二楼走廊南侧倒数第二间、可以看到很好的月光的——床。  
是的，他回家了。忒修斯叫他回来，老宅子有很多事情要处理，年老的家养精灵要退休，一些过于特别的“小朋友”必须藏在荒原上的私宅。

照理说，这是他自己的房间和床，通常人们总是认为，这样的情形下，一个人是非常容易入睡的。  
但他睡不着。  
不是因为他今天过于疲惫了。  
他是一周前刚刚收到忒修斯的信。尽管纽特和忒修斯都在伦敦，但两人甚少见面，公事私事，皆多以书信交流。然而书信之频繁，准确地说，忒修斯写信给纽特之频繁，又加上他总是会说“回信请即令猫头鹰带回”，已经到了纽特不得不给忒修斯的猫头鹰专门设立一个休息架的程度。  
纽特认为这是因为忒修斯有种做惯了傲罗主任的气息，却不愿意去想，忒修斯只愿意接受自己的猫头鹰带回信完全也可能是因为纽特的猫头鹰是一只太过凶猛的鸣角鸮，实在没有人愿意接待它的缘故。  
当然，纽特总是会认真阅读，立刻回信。就算是为了让他哥哥别来烦他。  
比如这次，斯卡曼德家的老宅在老斯卡曼德夫妇过世之后，已经好几年没有人住了，上次本来为了忒修斯和莉塔的婚事要翻修一番，但刚开工不久便发生了那样的事，此事就此搁置下来。家养精灵写信给忒修斯，描述了老宅年久失修、花园地精横生的现状，建议他们回去处理一下。出于物种的本能，家养精灵没提到它也已经到了实在应该退休的年龄了。  
尽管根据长子继承法，忒修斯有权继承和处理斯卡曼德家的一切遗产，但他仍然非常希望纽特能和他一起回家处理一切，这里面有一些堪称非常友善的权利让渡，比如他打算在庄园里拨出一块不小的地皮，包含其中的水域，领空和地下部分，设置一个私密的神奇动植物庇护所——这对纽特的研究事业来说是非常必要的；更有完全处于感情因素的考虑，——毕竟他们都在庄园里长大，回忆、感情，这些都是强大的魔法，纵然没有文献记载，相信它的人们也一直愿意相信这种力量对饱经风霜的古老庄园有疗愈的作用。  
很快，他们商定了回家的日期。

他睡不着，也并不是因为今天有很多过往占据了他的脑子，扰乱了他的心。  
正如他一向所了解的，忒修斯第一天就把日程安排得满满当当。  
他们去家族墓地看望了逝去的亲人们，步行，没有幻影移形，以示敬意。祖父母、父母，还有莉塔。关于莉塔应该葬在哪里，本来颇有一番议论，但她的父族不接纳她，同母异父的哥哥认为她尸骨无存并没有设立坟墓的必要，最终，是斯卡曼德家设立了她的衣冠冢。  
莉塔的衣冠冢前开了蓝色的铃兰，仿佛那天吞噬她的厉火，这个联想让纽特忍不住抬头凝视他的哥哥然而匆匆别过头去。从那天之后，所有直白的表情仿佛都从那张英俊的脸上消失了。人们说傲罗办公室主任更难揣测了。  
给家养精灵退休很简单。它们只需要得到一件主人的衣物就可以得到自由。但忒修斯把这件事情办得稍微正式了一些。他在图书室搞了一个小小的仪式，感谢家养精灵这么多年来对斯卡曼德家的奉献，然后给了它一件自己的旧时军装。这样的荣耀让那个耳朵里长出白毛的小家伙激动得涕泪横流，于是斯卡曼德兄弟有不得不多花了一点时间听自己小时候就如何展露出了过人的天赋。  
这样的退休，的确是纽特所希望的样子。他在很小的时候看到过别家是怎么打发不中用的家养精灵的，随手扔一只破袜子，然后就捂着鼻子离开。他曾经跟忒修斯抱怨过巫师们对非人类智慧生物的傲慢。他惊讶的是，这么多年过去了，他还记得。  
也许只是他自己想这么做呢，也许这里面有什么所谓的政治智慧呢？为了让自己不那么惊讶，纽特这样想。

他们还清点了地窖的窖藏，去图书室赶跑了很多书鳖子，理出了一些珍本善本，对接下来几天的工作做了规划。当天完全黑下来的时候，他们突然发现，斯卡曼德庄园已经没有家养精灵了，没人给他们准备食物。  
于是他们只好自己准备晚餐。他们对家务咒语几乎一无所知，于是不过是几片吐司两勺橘子酱一勺黄油的晚餐，也颇耗费了他们的一些精力。

这样的一天不可谓不辛劳，但纽特还是睡不着。

是啊，他睡不着。  
他本来就睡不着，偏巧这时候阁楼上还传来啪啦啪啦的声音。大概是阁楼上哪一扇窗户被风吹开了。  
这让他更加睡不着了，有规律的噪声容易让动物觉得危险将至。他躺了一会儿，那声音一直在持续。他爬起来，去阁楼一一查看，找到了发出响声的窗户。回来时他傻了眼，——他自己的窗户被风吹开了，雨水打进来，他本来就狭窄的床大半已经被淋透。  
窗户不难处理，问题是床垫的填充物是某种植物纤维，毯子是羊毛，枕头的填充物是羽毛，他不知道该用什么咒语把这些东西一起都弄干。假如现在去查阅《英国巫师家事咒语手册》再加以练习，很可能等事情做完天已经亮了。  
这层楼虽然有很多房间，但床铺整齐干燥一新的只有纽特和忒修斯的两间。纽特决定去楼下起居室睡沙发。虽然已经沙发的弹簧已经塌陷了，但总比湿漉漉的要强。  
他歪着头，听到一起叹气，这不是他自己的声音，他转过头，忒修斯站在他身后。  
忒修斯穿着条纹睡衣，睡眼惺忪，头发乱糟糟的，没问什么，显然这样的场景对一个资深傲罗来说丝毫不需要任何推理能力，“去我那儿睡吧。”  
“我去起居室。”纽特知道忒修斯不喜欢跟别人同睡。  
“起居室的炉火已经熄灭了。”忒修斯提醒他。  
“我晚上还添了一个持续燃烧咒……”  
“已经熄灭了。”忒修斯打断他。  
纽特不再说话，默默跟着他去了这层楼唯一的双开门房间。

忒修斯的房间原本是他们父母的房间，双开门，有自带的起居室、卫生间和衣帽间，镶了桃花心木的壁板，墙上挂着风景画，不是非常豪华但异常舒适，专为历代庄园主人夫妇准备的。  
在他们的父母去世之后这里曾经闲置了很久，忒修斯和莉塔订婚时又被修葺一新，新家具和忒修斯的私人物品都转移了过来，但既然发生了那样的事，自然这个套间也就成了他们婚姻的坟场。

纽特从很小的时候离开母亲的怀抱和婴儿床之后，就不在此居住，他有点好奇地打量这个无比熟悉又处处透着些许陌生的房间。忒修斯从衣柜里拿出一个羽毛枕头扔给纽特，自己躺下，“睡吧。”  
纽特默默躺下，他们盖着同一条毯子，不知是默契还是无意，彼此保持了一点点恰到好处的、既不会影响盖毯子又不会触碰到的距离。  
纽特自然想起来他的小时候。  
他在一岁离开婴儿床，尽管有自己的房间，还是一直跟忒修斯睡。每天晚上，忒修斯给他读故事，大了就教他认字和简单的咒语，然后搂住他的小脑袋、拍拍他单薄的后背入眠。即便忒修斯11岁去上霍格沃茨，假期也依旧延续这样的兄弟温情。  
直到他六岁那年。他记不清是怎么回事，也许是大脑自动把不愉快的记忆消除了。总之，忒修斯回来过暑假。某个燠热的夜里，忒修斯突然把他赶回自己的房间，他唯一记得只有哥哥对他说，“童年结束了。”  
他不知道自己做错了什么。第二天忒修斯这样跟母亲解释，他想在房间里夜读以准备来年的考试，挑灯夜读会影响纽特的睡眠，他想做一些自己的实验，纽特不懂事，走来走去摸东摸西实在是不安全；纽特的个头越来越大，他的单人床无法容纳两个孩子，他半夜睡觉都不敢稍微翻个身，生怕压疼了纽特，或是抢走了毯子。  
“更何况，”他说，“纽特大了，他应该学会自己一个人。”  
母亲觉得忒修斯言之有理，此事就这样定了下来。  
而纽特，从此厌恶人世间一切“应该”的事情。

这都是很久以前的事情了。  
忒修斯似乎并没有什么异样的感觉，纽特很快听到了哥哥均匀的鼻息。哪怕是隔了这么多年，这种鼻息都会让他瞬间进入一种熟悉的状态，温暖——跟壁炉无关，湿润——与窗外的风雨无涉，安全——也不是因为这座宅邸无处不在的保护咒。  
自然，这么多年过去了，情况也的确发生了一点点变化。  
其中一个变化是小男孩有了很多秘密，其中之一是纽特会在自己安抚自己时，情不自禁地喊出哥哥的名字。起初，这令他不知所措，惶恐不安，但既然小男孩也已经成了三十多岁的单身男子，那么，他理所应当地早已学会利用这一点点幻想让自己在需要的时候达到想要获得的状态。  
第一次，幻想对象就在他背后，他顺理成章地勃起了。  
他仔细听了哥哥的鼻息，非常平稳，很好。他把手伸向了自己的胯间。  
他怕自己会忍不住发出不恰当的声音，牙齿紧紧咬住被角，尽管如此，忒修斯距他仅几英寸之隔这个事实还是让他比平时更快地到达了顶点。来得太快了，让他有点儿猝不及防，等他听到的时候，那声呻吟必然也已经被忒修斯听到了。  
“怎么了？”忒修斯迷迷糊糊地问。  
“我……我做了个梦，我去洗手间。”他含混地回答着，起身前往洗手间，他总觉得背后有人在看他，他也回头看了，但并没有，忒修斯睡得好好的，翻了个身。

把自己清理干净后，纽特重新爬上床，睡衣很快袭来。  
承认吧，他迷迷糊糊地对自己说，你就是讨厌你自己的那张床。


	2. 糟糕的一天

（二）糟糕的一天  
尽管凌晨时似乎风声小了一点，天气并没有随着新的一天的到来而好转，风又大了起来，雨也并没有停下来的意思。不停地有各个房间的门窗传来噼噼啪啪的响声，衬着这偌大的宅邸越发空旷，斯卡曼德兄弟疲于奔命的时候难免也会抱怨，为什么祖上要把房子建得这么大，明明斯卡曼德家人丁从来没有兴旺过。  
但他们彼此交流却不多。纽特很早就离开了主宅，去花园和林地勘察，希望能找到适合建立神奇动物庇护所的土地和水域。经过了昨天晚上的事，他总觉倘若白天依旧跟忒修斯共处一室，感觉会很奇怪，就好像麦克白虽然知道无人知晓他的想法，但哪怕一声敲门也会让他受到惊吓。当然他也不能从早到晚都在外面，他得回来跟哥哥一起记下出问题的房间，也去了图书室查找家事咒语。他查了几个关于怎么修自己房间那种窗户的咒语，试了试，不知是风太大还是房子太过老旧的缘故，总是过一会儿又被吹坏了。忒修斯建议不如干脆不要再徒劳无功，去伦敦或者爱丁堡去请专业的巫师工匠来修，但天气太糟糕了，即便他们能通过飞路网出门，想必能请到的工匠也不愿意过来在大雨里干活儿。  
那么，纽特自己的房间是不能再睡了。  
他们试着用烘干的咒语把床垫和毯子弄干，这样纽特就可以抱着这床被褥去其他房间的空床上睡。但正如纽特内心所暗暗期待的，他们两人对家务都不熟练，魔咒过分起效了，毯子烧了起来，虽然“清水如泉”立刻灭了火，但毯子已然烧穿了一个大洞，床垫也焦了边。  
“太糟糕了，还不如像麻瓜那样拿到壁炉边去烤。”忒修斯看着洞，摇摇头。他们有点气恼，扔下魔杖一起坐在地毯上傻笑，像回到了小时候一起闯祸的时光。  
“记不记得小时候我带你去林地找火雀，抓的火雀太多笼子又太小，也差点搞出一场火灾来。”忒修斯沉浸在记忆里，脸上浮起了微笑。  
纽特笑起来，“后来你被爸爸用咒语吊在半空中，狠狠骂了一顿，又罚抄了一个暑假的课本，记忆中你这样倒霉还真是屈指可数。”  
“对，很少被发现。”  
“我总觉得你生下来就这么稳重，爱说教，”纽特低头，又抬起头，“但后来我想，你也曾经有作为头生子、家里唯一的小男孩的时光。”  
“那些注定要过去的……”  
“童年注定要结束。”纽特忍不住冲口而出。他非常紧张，他知道，这句话对他们来说意义非比寻常，尽管去的二十多年里，没有人主动提到过那件事，但忒修斯绝对不会忘记当初他用“童年结束了”这样的理由从自己卧室里——准确地说是自己的床上，赶走了纽特。  
“长大很不容易，”过了很久，忒修斯才缓缓开口，“你总会长大，上霍格沃茨，会需要适应很多……让你慌张的事。”  
纽特没说话，是的，每个人都说，等你长大便如何如何，等你上了霍格沃茨便如何如何。但自从他第一次知道了什么是长大，他就知道，长大必然会带走一些东西。而他厌恶这种感觉。所以他天然亲近那些在霍格沃茨无法适应的人，比如莉塔。  
如今，他们又睡在一起了，尽管纯粹出于意外。

直到晚上，两个人忙了一天都很累了，轮流洗了澡，默默上了床。纽特从小有睡前阅读的习惯，这个健康的爱好自然是忒修斯给他培养的。他们一起合上书，默契地背对背躺下。  
黑暗中，纽特脑子飞快地转，他猜不透忒修斯是装傻还是真的不知道他昨晚做的事。他不能问，但就算知道了也无所谓，毕竟成年男子之间这样一点点共识还是会有的。他想，如果能熬到忒修斯睡着，他就再做一次。  
他保持安静和均匀的鼻息——尽管后者因为他难以遏制的种种幻想实在很难保持住。他有太多渴望而这张床实在太狭窄简直无处安放，而房间又太大了，空旷到让他几乎是绝望的孤独。  
终于，他认为忒修斯睡着了。他自己也快爆炸了。他想要开始安抚自己，忒修斯却突然翻了个身，然后猛地坐了起来。  
纽特努力装作冷静，“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”  
忒修斯声音很低沉，“我去趟洗手间。抱歉，吵醒你了。”他没去房间自带的洗手间，而是去了隔壁他原本自己的房间。  
房门关上的一瞬间，纽特几乎要尖叫了。在他翻身的瞬间，他确定，一个坚硬的器官碰到了自己。尽管隔着层层棉质布料，那个灼热的温度依旧几乎把他的理智烧成了灰烬。他居然还有时间思考了一下要不要去别的房间防止忒修斯突然回来，但同时更大胆的想法统治了他，——他为什么会那样？仅仅是生理现象，还是因为——他？  
这简直是僭越。但只是想想，又有什么不可以呢？纽特沉浸在以这个僭越为原点的想法里，——跟过去的无数次幻想不同的是，这次，他有了一个有力的抓手。  
忒修斯回来了。无论如何，他都应该听到纽特的喘息了。纽特突然觉得很沮丧，他这个完美的状态被吵醒了，他简直不知道自己想要的究竟是幻想里的忒修斯，还是现实里这个真实存在的哥哥。  
“为什么去隔壁？这个房间就又洗手间啊。”他想把气氛带开。  
“我怕冲水的声音吵醒你。”忒修斯躺下来，他的声音都不是低沉了，接近嘶哑。不知情的人会以为他刚刚从战场上回来。  
“不会，这个洗手间有……”  
纽特没能说下去，因为忒修斯的手从他背后径直伸了过来，接管了他的狼狈。他不知道哥哥这样做是出于什么动机，而他脑子里也没有空间去想了，漫天劈里啪啦的烟花已经充斥了那儿。  
忒修斯的手宽厚而有力，这是他早就知道的。但他从来没有这样仔细地体会过这只手虎口上的老茧，指尖被刻意破坏过指纹。一切比他想象中的还要好。他的整套器官都被很好的照顾了，体验超过了任何一次自慰，更是远远好过男生宿舍那些发育期间的男孩生涩的试探。他们始终保持着同一个姿势，忒修斯的胸口紧贴着他的后背，平纹细布互相摩擦，粗重的鼻息和口腔里呼出的热气掠过他的后颈把被汗水浸润的头发弄得更加潮湿。  
比起他的幻想，自然远远不够，比起平纹细布，他自然更希望是皮肤和毛发直接贴紧，而那些热量和潮湿，最好当然是来自于嘴唇和舌头的舔舐与勾连。  
说真的，他的确告诉过自己绝对不可以射在哥哥的手里，那一刻来到之前得逃离现场，保全自己最后的一点，怎么说呢？私密？反正他没做到。这一切突如其来，数分钟之后他甚至已经迅速适应了这样的模式，能够让自己在幻想和现实里来回自由游走，于是这一切几乎变得接近于完美起来。  
他最终唯一能控制的时候在想喊出忒修斯的名字的时候牙齿咬住了枕头一角，却控制不住自己从声带里压出呻吟，攀上巅峰。  
他去洗手间清理自己，他去了隔壁的洗手间，把主卧室自带的洗手间让给忒修斯，——毕竟哥哥满手都是他的精液，然后回来躺下。  
他突然想，至此，他们之间再没有任何身体上的秘密。这又有什么问题呢？本来，当他还是个婴儿的时候，忒修斯就无数次抱起和观察过赤裸的他。  
忒修斯没有发出声音但纽特确信他并没有睡着。幼年的回忆一点点回来。他想起了小时候，忒修斯会拉着他一起装睡，熬过父母夜里来查房，然后两个人爬起来做点小小的坏事。  
是的，他们又在熄灯之后各自装睡，然后，哥哥带着弟弟做了“坏事”。  
这听起来很怪异，但的确，行为模式跟童年似乎也没有什么不同。  
纽特的嘴角上翘。他擅长观察和归纳动物的行为模式，他一直深信世间的真理深藏于其中，如今，这个特长终于派上了用场。  
“你会给你的动物也……”突然，忒修斯打破了沉默。  
纽特明白他说的是什么。他会给自己的动物做这些。有时候是为了人工繁育，比如牵羚脾气很暴躁，经常在自然交配把配偶踢死，那么他就需要帮助雄牵羚排出精液，给雌性牵羚体外受精，以避免这种罕见的美丽动物灭绝；有时候是纯粹为了帮助动物渡过暴躁的发情期，以免它们被体内冲动吓得不知所措伤害自己和其他动物；也有时候，是为了观察动物器官的变化过程。但无论如何，这些都是为了科学、研究，或者随便说个什么听起来毫无情欲色彩的词。

他确信忒修斯跟他给动物帮忙的时候是不同的。究竟不同在哪里，他也说不明白。  
也许是他总是得腾出一只手非常冷静地做笔记，而忒修斯的另一只手扶他肩膀时未免也太过用力了；也许是他总是注意观察动物的反应，以调整自己的手势，避免动物不适，而忒修斯似乎并不在意弟弟的反应，有几次他的根部被握得太紧，他被尿胀感憋得痛苦得闷哼可是忒修斯并没有因此而放松他，又比如有那么一会儿他感觉太超过了，他难以自禁地喊着“不要”，可忒修斯也并没有一点儿停下来的意思；也许是他自己尽管有时候也会满头大汗但对比自己的轻的动物操作起来非常轻松，绝对不会像忒修斯这样，燥热得浑身的汗气蒸透了毯子和床单之间。  
其说他是帮纽特发泄什么，倒不如说他是自己在发泄什么。  
他太过投入了。

忒修斯试图那样界定他们之间的行为。纽特也并无反驳之意。他们终究要在以一种貌似体面的平静度过这个夜晚，至少是这个夜晚的大部分时间，然后去面对全新的一天。这是一种英国式兄弟之间默契。  
但纽特相信，动物行为的表象下，必定深藏世间的真理。如今他已经与某项真理之间触手可及。

更何况，他终于想起了，他被赶走的那天，他确信自己曾被什么东西碰到过。如今他终于可以确定了。  
那是忒修斯隔着布料勃起的阴茎。  
“童年结束了”。那句话，是忒修斯说给他自己的。

终究，这不是十分糟糕的一天。


	3. 好喝的一杯茶

（三）好喝的一杯茶  
纽特把茶盘端过来的时候，满脸的不情不愿。  
他今天已经很累了。  
他一早去了林地，做了一点动物野化放归的尝试；按照忒修斯的意思，把自己的书放进了图书室并且做了编目——忒修斯说“你带着这些书东奔西跑不方便，不如放在家里”；后来他就一头扎进了自己的箱子，直到忒修斯在外面叫他，“你打算在箱子里住一辈子吗？”  
他躲在箱子，有点委屈。  
首先当然是因为他并没有在里面呆很久，虽然箱子里的时间跟外界是不同的，但他戴了怀表，他听着报时呢；其次，微不足道的原因是，在他小时候，每当遇到不开心的事就会躲进一个衣柜里，他哥哥会奉妈妈的命令来叫他出去，通常忒修斯都是这么喊他出来的，“你打算一辈子住在衣柜里吗？”  
他愤愤地想，忒修斯一定记得这件事，他连给家养精灵退休要郑重其事都记得，怎么会忘了他一直用来嘲笑他的这句话呢？  
可是，他并没有要求什么人来关注他的不快乐，他只不过是做自己的工作而已。世人皆知，纽特每天都会跳进他的手提箱去工作。  
好吧，他今天的确呆的时间长了一点，他并没有认真工作，他满脑子都是昨天晚上的事，忒修斯的手的温度和质感、呼吸地频率，这些都理所应当地困扰着他。他也的确实在逃避跟忒修斯共处一室。

可是他都这么累了，忒修斯还一副好像什么都没发生过的样子，用嘲讽地口气把他从箱子里叫出来，让他做茶。  
“喝茶？”  
纽特几乎有点愤慨，然而他也无可奈何。他擅长准备茶。通常来说，凡是屋檐内的事情，忒修斯都远远强过他，但做茶除外，大概因为他从十六七岁起就必须学会确保自己在野外无论多么糟糕的环境下都喝到出品稳定的茶吧。  
而忒修斯？他在家有家养精灵，后来有莉塔，刚工作就有茶水间，升官了有专职助理，即使出差也有手下。他不会，他当然不会。

忒修斯收拾好桌上新送来的公文，走到起居室坐下。他看上去对今天的茶很满意。  
“如何？”纽特随口问。  
“天气如此阴冷潮湿，炉火又总是烧不旺，全世界最后的安慰大概就是面前的这壶茶了。”  
纽特看着忒修斯，简直如同撞见了鬼，他哥哥居然说话如此浮夸，真是让人讶异，不过他多少也有一点得意，“是大吉岭夏摘茶。”只有他这样常年穿梭世界各地的人才能得到最好的茶园的出品。  
“对，你可以去任何最好的茶园，”忒修斯及时帮他说出来，然后接着问，“你从世界各地带回来那么多动物，它们未必能适应英国的气候吧？”  
“对，即使在箱子里也要分区，喜马拉雅雪鼠跟亚马逊斑尾塍鹬不可能在同样的温度里活下来。”  
“滩牛需要潮湿的环境，而巨峰驼厌恶下雨。”  
“你也知道……”纽特微微有点惊讶。  
忒修斯略略得意，“不要忘了你动物学的启蒙来自于我。”  
又来了，纽特心想，你总是要提醒我你作为哥哥的身份。  
忒修斯突然对他的工作前所未有探究起来，这在斯卡曼德兄弟之间是不寻常的。“所以，你怎样帮助你带回来的生物适应英国的环境？”  
“最好是把他们送到原居地，我搭建了很多通道。”  
“我记得似乎很多动物的原居地很危险或者干脆已经因为麻瓜的活动消失了？”  
“对，如果是这样，就必须搭建一个模拟环境。”  
“模拟环境……困难吗？”  
“地方不太大的话，比如像我已经找好的那块地，操作和维护起来倒也不难。”  
忒修斯喝了一口茶，抬头看着纽特，“像斯卡曼德庄园和领地这么大的气候呢？两天一夜的时间？”  
纽特眼里闪过一丝慌乱，他很快镇静下来，狡狯在他脸上慢慢浮现，仿佛一层面纱被轻风吹走，所有的雀斑都因此更加鲜活了似的，“一两天，不难。当然，期间需要一些咒语来维持。”  
他们短暂沉默了一阵子，直到纽特无法继续若无其事地喝茶，“你是怎么知道的？”  
忒修斯的语气依然很平静，一点儿也不像刚刚戳破了弟弟布局，“斯卡曼德庄园的天气在这个季节不这样。而且，送公文的猫头鹰得飞行记录表示它是在进入领地才突然淋雨。你每天早上就出去，是为了这件事么？”  
“其实只要去维护一下就好，”我是专业的，根本不需要那么麻烦，纽特心想，“主要还是为我的庇护所工作。”  
“所以总是半夜风雨小一点，早上又大起来。”  
好吧，这是他的领地，——喝着茶，套话、审问。纽特试图挽回一城，“那你呢？傲罗主任无法控制干燥咒？”  
“咦？”忒修斯没回答，与其说是惊讶，倒不如说他一副兴趣盎然的样子。  
“我后来回去检查过我的魔杖和床单之间的反应，它根本没有来得及发出干燥咒，”那是因为我根本不想让那些东西干燥下来，纽特心想，“而你发射出去的直接就是燃烧咒，轻度的。”  
“嗯。”忒修斯微笑着点点头。  
纽特几乎要生气了，忒修斯用把他从箱子里叫出来，一点点揭穿他，还如此镇定自若，仿佛他一直在做一个愚蠢的表演者似的，他带着一股气把自己的愤懑倾泻而出，“还有呢？我去阁楼关窗户时，是你弄坏了我房间的窗吗？后来每次我们修好了，你就让我去做一件什么事，回来就又坏了，你觉得这是原因？”  
“第一天半夜那次当然不是我弄坏的，纯粹是巧合，”忒修斯看上去几乎可以说是快活，“后来嘛……我记得维修过程中有一趟你出去是因为你自己说要上厕所？”  
纽特努力维持自己的局面，“当时我并不知道你不想修好窗户，我只不过想……算了，我当时就是不想呆在那儿。”是的，在修窗户的时候，他中途借故离开了一会儿，因为他实在是不情愿做这件事。他太想让那扇窗户就那么坏着，这样他好一直睡在忒修斯的房间里。  
忒修斯沉默了一会儿，轻声说，“我感谢那个巧合。”  
纽特的脸刷地就红了。被哥哥接管的时候也没有这么红过，刚才被戳穿也没有这么红过。真奇怪啊。他感受着自己脸庞的灼烧感。  
“叫我回来的时候并没有……”纽特几乎是低声细语。  
“并没有。”忒修斯淡淡地说。  
好的，这是你擅长的一切，现在你控制了全场，但是我也不算输。纽特心想。他知晓了他想要的一切，这是理想中最完美的结果，但这会儿他却只想离开这里。这是最好的，但不是他所熟知与习惯的。  
他的脸依旧红得发烫，他站起身，即便还没有盘算好用什么理由走开，忒修斯也站了起来，向他走过来，“你还是打算回箱子里去住一辈子吗？”  
纽特的怒气又被激了起来，他凭什么提起这个来嘲笑他？他突然不再想逃走，他用最后一种方式来掌握主动，他走上前去，抬起头，闭上眼睛去吻房间里仅剩地另一个人。  
是的，我不像你，我没办法做到步步为营，但是我可以选择表达我自己。这是你无法左右的。他这个主动定义为一种挑衅，但他的哥哥，仿佛早有预备一样接纳了这个毫无技术可言的吻。

纽特搞不清他们是怎么来到床上的，总之当他重新恢复意识观察情形的时候，所有的幻梦都实现了，有如停在一朵巨大的棉花糖上，美好然而虚浮。  
当然，必定有一些疼痛是不可避免的，但也有一些疼痛分明就是他的哥哥故意的，有的几乎可以说是恶意满满。  
他承接一切，甘之如饴。因为忒修斯曾经从军的缘故，他去了解过战场上的士兵们的行为模式。现在，他最喜欢的那个部分可以用上了，——疼痛是好的，它是证据，你还活着。  
他也不是没有欢愉。他第一次了解到真实的做爱，不存在精心设计过的引诱和取悦，跟日常的友爱形象完全不同，他的哥哥在床上完全就是自私自利，即便是刻意去冲撞他最敏锐的部分，或者让他稍作喘息，也不过是为了证明一切皆有他来主宰。  
可这又有什么不好呢？这只会让他更快乐。只有他知道的忒修斯斯卡曼德的一面，就好像全世界也只有他的哥哥知道纽特斯卡曼德那些背德的幻想。  
因此，他最喜欢的还是那些关于疼痛的部分。疼痛是注脚，是主题，是这一切都是真实的——这一事实的证明。

 

从开始到结束，他们都没有说话。窗外的风声渐渐平息，忒修斯走过去把窗户打开。他本不必这么做的，不过是一个咒语的事儿。  
他背对着纽特，“第一天窗户坏了真的是巧合，可是你……你又躺在我身边，我就没有办法摆脱那样的想法了。”  
“所以，是从十四岁时开始的吗？把我赶走那时候？”  
“是，那时候你才六岁，我会被厉火烧死的，哪怕只是在做梦的时候无意识地……”  
你不必强调你是无意识的，人类不存在真正的无意识这回事。纽特这么想着，但他只是轻声说，“我理解。”  
“抱歉那时候让你那么难过。”  
纽特想到上次他们这样两个人都赤身裸体地站在同一个空间里，还是在小时候，那时候他们的母亲身体已经不太好了，总是让忒修斯带着他一起洗澡。是那时候就有的想法吗？这个问题可以留待以后慢慢地再去问。  
他记得小时候他们经常在主卧室套间的浴室里洗澡，那里的浴缸大得可以算是一个浴池，。他总是被热气熏红了脸，皮肤被烫得发红，然后被哥哥用雪白大毛巾裹起来抱着扔到床上，伴随永远的抱怨，“唉，你越来越重啦！”

他轻声回应哥哥的道歉，“不必。”

那个浴室离床不过几步的距离，而他们却走了这么久，靠着世事无常的巧合，凭借万般注定的命运，终于来到了这里。

“要去浴池洗个澡吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢您读到这里


End file.
